Bomfur and the Return of the Wereshark
From the journal of Kaze: – 1476 – The Year of the Fifth Circle – – Return of the Wereshark – It had been over 80 years since I lost my connection with Shaundakul. Each year after that moment, I took it upon myself to travel to a new place during Windride. However, I had always picked a relatively safe place. This year, I decided to explore the waters to the East of the Sharksbane Wall. After facing many encounters with the treacherous sea, we approached Alaor, the island once owned by Thay, then Mulhorand, then Thay again. When the Spellplague wiped out Mulhorand, the island had no choice but to fall back to Thay. However, the people of Alaor want freedom. Where this has forced Thay to form a high body count of Alaor, this allowed us to gain refuge among the refugees. We were given supplies easily for our sweet golds. We were attempting to go on our way when it happened. A massive storm hit the coast of Alaor. The storm forced us to stay in the nearby boathouse with the dock workers. The boathouse was built on the docks near our ship. We met Shevra, Jerrith, and Korm, the dockworkers. Bomfur and I sat with them as we waited out the storm. An hour later, the storm hit hard. The winds blew the door open and extinguished all the lanterns. In a rush to relight them and close the doors, the floor began shaking. Bomfur and I ran out to try and assess what was happening and if we should relocate. I was separated from Bomfur as I observed the massive damage to the dock. Then, I heard a loud shatter followed by screams. I ran back into the dock house to find a giant hole in the floor and Jerrith pressed against the corner, wide eyed. He was not injured, but panicked. After a while, I got him under control and he explained that Shevra ran out after us. Then, something ripped through the floor and grabbed Korm where he stood. At this moment, the winds had ripped through the boathouse and tore off the walls. I tried to find Bomfur in the storm, but Jerrith kept screaming at me to follow him. I closely followed Jerrith as he screamed something about a house close by. After a few minutes, we were upon a small house on the shore. A dripping wet half-elf named Chiff greeted us at the door. He quickly invited us in. We met up with Shevra inside, but Bomfur was nowhere to be seen. It was at this point where Jerrith began to tell the story of the wereshark. Many years before, supposedly the dock was victim to a series of wereshark attacks. It was slowly picking off those by the shore. Finally, the fathers of Chiff and Jerrith teamed up to try and put an end to the attacks. Both of them were found dead, but the attacks stopped. Then, we each heard loud banging on one of the windows. I drew Jesse and ran outside. The storm was so thick, I couldn’t see anything. By the time I reached the window, nothing was there. When I walked back inside, everyone was missing. However, I found Bomfur shivering by the fireplace. I approached him, relieved. Then, I began to search the other rooms for the rest of the group. In the next room, I saw Chiff, pale and wide-eyed, pointing towards a huge bloodstain on the floor. Nothing was left except for scraps of Shevra’s clothing. Chiff couldn’t form words as I walked him back into the main room. After securing the doors to the other rooms, I heard the front door slam open. “Where the hell did you go?” asked Jerrith. I explained that I came inside and what I found. This is when the accusations began. Chiff began by pointing at Jerrith. “Where? WHERE?!” is all he would say. Jerrith immediately pointed to Bomfur. “You showed up at a convenient time!” Bomfur merely tried to defend himself, “I got lost! This isn’t my home town. YOU know how to get around this place, though!” Jerrith then turned on me. “Then, I was out looking for you! Where did you go?” I stayed silent, knowing speaking more would only cause more problems. However, Bomfur did not take lightly to Jerrith’s constant accusations. They began fighting. It was a fight brought on by fear. However, it ended in Bomfur tossing Jerrith against the wall. The wall easily broke through, revealing a descending staircase. The fight instantly stopped as we all walked down to explore further. At the bottom, we found a small shrine. Upon further inspection, we saw that it was a shrine to Umberlee. “Who lives here again?” I asked, seeing the connection. Everyone turned towards the back of the group where Chiff had already begun his transformation. “How could we have missed this?” I asked, drawing Jesse again. The wereshark had incredible strength. I knew that one chomp could end me. I was almost pinned down when I saw Jerrith. He held his foot up to the shrine, and slammed it down. He began shattering the shrine. This distracted Chiff enough for me to deal the finishing blow. After the storm, Jerrith offered to take us back home to the Dales. We accepted his offer, for our ship had been completely destroyed in the storm. Category:Historical Events